True pair ou non ?
by Cholerae
Summary: Courts crossovers entre divers anime et livres. Inspiré du jeu/meme/défi No True Pair.
1. Perdu et Trouvé

Il y a un moment (plus d'un an), il y a eu ce jeu/meme/concours, bref un défi en anglais : No True Pair.

Les règles étaient très simples : vous mettiez vos dix (ou quinze ou vingt) personnages préférés dans une liste numérotée, tout fandoms confondus, et on vous donnait une suite de scénarios dont les héros étaient identifiés, vous l'avez deviné, par des numéros.

Exemple : vous aviez « le début de la liaison brulante entre 3 et 12. » Ce qui peut être amusant si 3 est par exemple Neville Longbottom et 12 Minerva McGonnagal, mais prends carrément un autre tour si vous devez coller Naruto et Watson. Et pas question de tricher !

Vous l'avez compris, les mini-textes suivant sont les fragments que les scénarios m'ont inspiré. J'espère que vous les apprécierez aussi : imaginez-moi morte de rire derrière mon clavier.

Cholera

(Bien entendu je ne possède aucun des personnages cités dans les textes suivants.)

* * *

Crawford (Weiss Kreuz) et Lucas Luthor (Smallville) avec le titre, "Perdu et Trouvé."

Crawford n'était pas habitué à accepter de travail en dessous de ses capacités. Seule la somme astronomique offerte et doublée par deux fois avait fini par le convaincre d'accepter au moins de rencontrer le client.

Quelque part au milieu des rappels téléphoniques et de la montante somme promise, il s'était fait une idée du client : affreusement riche, pas assez occupé et habitué à avoir ce qu'il voulait.

Ce pourquoi la rencontre avec Lex Luthor l'avait si totalement surpris.

Maintenant, devant l'homme il repensait son jugement.

Intelligent. Sans conteste ; probablement même plus que ce qu'il croyait bon d'afficher. Habitué à avoir son dû, peut-être, mais généralement pour s'en être occupé personnellement.

Et encore plus riche que prévu.

Il restait quand même une question.

- Je ne suis pas habitué à chercher des adolescents fugueurs. Pourquoi moi ? Il y a d'excellents spécialistes dans ce genre de chasse.

Le millionnaire ne cilla même pas.

- Lucas semé les meilleurs spécialistes de ce type.

Puis, regardant Crawford dans les yeux :

- Je n'essaie pas de l'impressionner. Il m'a impressionné.

Le schéma se faisait plus clair.

Luthor poursuivit.

- Son instinct de survie est pratiquement surhumain.

Et avec un petit sourire sans humour :

- C'est ce qui lui a permis de survivre au sein de cette famille.

Et, redevenant tout à fait sérieux :

- Mais maintenant la guerre est finie. Je sais que vos talents sont bien supérieurs à transmettre à un fugueur une déclaration officielle de paix, mais la vérité est que je n'arrive même pas à lui faire parvenir une demande de négociations.

- Intéressant vocabulaire, remarqua Crawford.

- Nous sommes une famille traditionnelle, répondit Luthor avec un sourire carnassier.

Crawford n'avait pas besoin d'explication. Il connaissait ce genre de famille.

Crawford décida d'accepter la mission. Certainement, la somme d'argent n'était pas négligeable, mais surtout, il était maintenant curieux de ce second membre de la trinité Luthor.

La rencontre serait intéressante, se dit-il.


	2. Première Fois

Lex Luthor (Smallville)/Ken Hidaka (Weiss Kreuz), première fois

Il était parfaitement éduqué, et à l'aise dans n'importe quelle situation. Il pouvait mentir en une dizaine de langues ; mais jamais il ne dirait à personne, surtout pas à son partenaire, à quel point le jeune homme devant lui lui rappelait le garçon de dix-sept ans qui l'attendait là-bas, quelque part au Texas. Sportif, musclé, assez séduisant pour avoir attiré plus d'un œil, mais avec cette curieuse expression d'innocence qui révélait plus qu'un manque d'expérience : un manque de complications et une vie très protégée.

Lex n'était pas dupe ; il savait que le jeune homme se servait de lui. L'homosexualité n'était pas aussi bien acceptée au Japon que certains pensaient et une occasion d'agir sur ses inclinations avec un homme à la fois plus âgé et étranger, donc certain de ne pas rester longtemps dans le voisinage était trop tentante pour ne pas la saisir.

C'était très bien ; lui aussi se servait du jeune homme


	3. Opinion Professionnelle

Disclaimer :Je ne possède ni Weiss Kreuz ni Harry Potter.

**

* * *

  
**

** #Ken Hidaka (Weiss Kreuz) et Theodore Nott (Harry Potter) avec comme titre "Opinion professionnelle".**

- Tu réalises que c'est n'importe quoi, n'est ce pas ?

Nott tourna des yeux vides vers Hidaka

Ken s'assit et soupira.

- Nott… Tuer est ma profession. Je fais partie d'une organisation dont les missions sont souvent des assassinats. J'ai tué mon meilleur ami, de mes propres mains.

Le jeune homme continua à se taire.

- Théo… Dire que tu es un assassin parce que tu as tué ton père dans un accès de magie _accidentelle_ alors qu'il était en train de te _violer_ n'est même pas un euphémisme : c'est totalement stupide.


	4. Je t'aime

Disclaimer : je ne possède ni Harry Potter ni Smallville.

* Lucas Luthor (Smallville) et Dean Thomas (Harry Potter) : "Je t'aime."

Lucas ne sait pas quoi faire. Ça n'est pas la première fois que quelqu'un lui dit ces mots, non. Contrairement à la croyance populaire, ce sont les mots les plus usés du monde. Mais c'est la première fois qu'il pense qu'ils pourraient être sincères.

C'est pour ça qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire. Il a une réponse pour chaque mensonge, souvent le retourner avec un sourire, et frapper dans le dos plus tard, quand il peut. Mentir est la norme, pour lui.

Dean… est totalement différent. S'il en était capable, Lucas lui donnerait tout ce qu'il peut donner. Lui dirait : « Bien sûr, tout ce que tu veux». Parce que, bien que Lucas ne croie pas à l'existence de gens « bons », Dean est assez spécial pour mériter un traitement à part.

Mais l'amour… c'est quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais compris. Il ne reconnaitrait pas le truc s'il trébuchait dessus.

Pendant qu'il cherche ses mots, une main se pose sur son épaule. Dean le regarde avec un sourire tendre.

- C'est cool. Ça n'a pas besoin d'être réciproque.

Le jeune black eut un sourire amusé.

Et tout était de nouveau parfait dans le monde.


	5. Peine et Réconfort

Sally (Gundam Wing) et Ken (Weiss Kreuz), peine / réconfort

* * *

Il ne savait pas où ils étaient allés la chercher. Elle était juste apparue dans la chambre d'interrogation, l'avait regardé un long moment, puis s'était assise et avait dit « D'accord. Je le ferais. » Et c'est tout.

Elle lui dit que son nom était Sally Po et qu'elle s'était spécialisée dans le traitement du traumatisme du combattant.

Ça le fit rire

Il n'avait rien d'un soldat. Ils se battaient pour leur pays, pour leur peuple.

Elle lui demanda : Pensez-vous qu'une autorisation écrite vous rendrait le meurtre plus facile ? À part en le rendant officiel ?

Elle alluma une cigarette et lui dit : La différence entre un soldat et un tueur à gages, c'est que le gouvernement endosse la culpabilité du premier.

Elle le regardait à travers le miroir sans tain. Il pouvait le sentir.

Oublie le félin, lui dit-elle. Il n'y a jamais eu personne d'autre que Ken Hidaka dans ta tête. Et il n'est ni monstrueux ni fou. Juste un lâche. Fuyant la réalité de la seule façon qu'il connaît, une simulation vraiment pathétique de folie.

Réveille-toi, Hidaka. Oublie les livres et les débats télévisés; la vérité c'est que tu n'as pas changé d'un iota. Les meurtres, la peur, la laideur… ils ne t'ont pas endurci. Tu es à peu près le même homme que tu étais à dix-huit ans. Et bien que je comprenne que ce n'était pas la vie que tu voulais, assume.

A la dix-huitième heure de thérapie, l'homme craqua.

Et elle était là pour lui.

Elle était là.


	6. Rien à voir avec le soleil

Disclaimer :Je ne possède pas Harry Potter. Grosse surprise.

* * *

**Dean Thomas et Theodore Nott (Harry Potter) avec comme titre "Rien à voir avec le soleil ".**

Tout le monde pensait que Dean Thomas était amoureux de Seamus Finnegan. Comment ne pas aimer Seamus ? Chaleureux, vibrant Seamus que même ses exes ne pouvaient pas haïr. Qui n'aurait pas voulu se noyer dans sa lumière ?

Mais Dean avait bien assez de lumière dans sa vie. Ses parents, ses frères et sœurs avaient tous leur propre sorte de clarté qu'ils n'hésitaient pas à partager.

Alors que ce que lui seul voyait dans les yeux de Theodore Nott était sombre, profond, calme…

Rien à voir avec le soleil.


	7. Wufei ChangBlaise ZabiniTheo Nott

Disclaimer :Je ne possède ni Gundam Wing ni Harry Potter. Incroyable.

* * *

**#Wufei Chang (Gundam Wing), Blaise Zabini et Theodore Nott (Harry Potter) avec comme indice ****« Wufei/Theodore Nott, dans une triade avec n'importe quel personnage de votre liste"**

Ils ne se faisaient pas d'illusions: ils ne seraient pas ensemble si ce n'était pas pour Blaise. Ils étaient, chacun à sa façon, une menace pour l'autre.

Blaise était le seul qui pouvait faire sourire Theo, le seul à adoucir Wufei.

Theo frissonnait quand Wufei le touchait. Wufei se figeait quand Theo le touchait. Peur et méfiance régnaient entre eux.

Mais pour Blaise – splendide, heureux, enivrant Blaise – ils auraient payé n'importe quel prix.

Alors Wufei essaya de regarder Theo comme il savait que Blaise le regardait et finit par voir ce qu'il voyait en lui.


	8. Changement de Couleur

Nagi pouvait justifier le fait de travailler pour Kritiker : il était un mercenaire, ils payaient. Mais Crawford en assassin en blanc chassant les « sombres bêtes de la nuit » ? Ça lui donnait mal à la tête.

- Nagi, il faut avoir l'esprit pratique. Je ne pourrais certainement pas travailler pour les bonnes œuvres mais trancher des gorges pour la bonne cause ne me pose aucun problème.

- Schuldig ne pourrait pas le faire.

- Schuldig est capricieux. Il a besoin d'une certaine gratuité dans ses meurtres. Je suis plus pragmatique.

- Est-ce que tu vas prendre aussi un pseudonyme félin ?

- Ne sois pas ridicule.


End file.
